Mt Raven High
by DtecnoKira
Summary: AU Xover. Naruto and his friends try to solve the mysteries of Mt. Raven High, but meanwhile Kagome is caught up in her own mess of troubles with the D-Ravens. With Kikyou's abilities as a summoner to protect her, can she survive the D-Raven's games?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Boogiepop, Bleach, InuYasha, Hikaru no Go, Code Geass, Deathnote, Prince of Tennis, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, or The World Ends With You (Though it won't be featured, the plot line is inspired by the game.)**

**(I haven't completely decided which shows willl make an appearance, but those are what I have planned.)**

**Okay, I probably won't update for a while, its something I'm doing for fun.**

**Anyway, I'm going to try to copy the style of my favorite novel, Boogiepop. Different characters will narrate at different times. Also, if you've ever read Boogiepop, you'd know the intro I wrote is heavily based off of the intro in the first novel. The plot line is loosely based on the game, The World Ends With You.**

**The crossovers will include Bleach, InuYasha, and Naruto, with some Boogiepop references thrown in. Cameos from Hikaru no Go, Code Geass, and Deathnote are also planned. I'll do my best to keep everyone in character, but I'll probably slip up on occasion. Also note, that I had difficulty getting Naruto's character just right, so its a little different, but he's still a kid struggling for acknowledgment.**

**Also note that the powers of artifacts have been modified for this story. Take the Shikon Jewel for example, it now eats souls.**

* * *

He stepped into the room, his eyes wide in amazement. The warm glow enveloped his body. He picked up the small pink orb, rolling it between his fingers. "So, the stories are true." He smiled, intoxicated by thoughts of power. Countless possibilities flooded his mind, overwhelming him with grandiose fantasies of world conquest.

"Not all," said a second man, following the first into the room. "Though it is true that the Jewel of Four Souls, or _Shikon Jewel_, is quite powerful, it will never allow you to use its power for evil while in its pure state."

"Oh," said the first. "Then what is the use of having this if we cannot use it for our goals?"

"I never said we couldn't use it," the second man said with a chuckle. "We must simply corrupt it first. Then it will grant our desires."

"So how do we corrupt it?"

"By feeding it human souls."

Orochimaru and Aizen both laughed evilly.

* * *

_When I entered the 10th Grade that year, I knew things would be different. It was High School after all. I prepared myself for anything within the realm of reason. What happened that year was far from the realm of reason._

_Those that called themselves the 'D-Ravens,' I still don't fully understand their motives. The games they played, what were they for? What really happened to those that lost? Are the D-Ravens truly gone?_

_I never thought I'd survive, but I somehow managed. It was all thanks to him, Boogiepop._

_I don't think any of us could have made it on our own._

_We all owe him our lives._

_Sorry, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Higurashi Kagome._

* * *

**So that was the prologue. I hope you enjoy Chapter 1.**

**I have to warn you, its not much of an action story, though I do plan to include fight scenes in later chapters.**

**The first narrator of the series will be Uzumaki Naruto!**

**I will update this slowly, unless I get a decent number of reviews, then I'll try to speed it up for you guys.**

**Some chapters will feature action scenes, but that is not the main point of this story.**

**The first chapter is slow, but it's supposed to be. Chapter 2 will be more interesting, I hope.**

**I'll leave this in the Naruto section for now, but I'll move it to the other sections later.**

Return


	2. Naruto: Hurricane Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach or InuYasha

Notes: Ojiichan means Grandpa.

Does Naruto seem to think too much?

…………..

Hurricane Chaos

I.

Can I make a confession, you guys? I hate school, I have never seen the point in it, and I don't want to go. Why bother? You're not learning anything useful. Of my God, A squared plus B squared equals C squared. What's the big deal? Will you actually be able to do much with this piece of information? No, nothing at all. You'll waste time learning something just to know it, not to use it. If I wanted to be a carpenter or some sort of craftsman, fine, I'd see the importance in geometry. But if you ask me; it's pointless. And that's just math. Don't get me started on history!

The major problem here is this; I had to go. Even to High School, though attendance isn't mandatory in Japan. Did my parents make me go? No, of course not, my parents are dead. Don't feel sorry for me, they've been dead all my life and I've been just fine. Its not like I lived in the streets or anything.

My father's friend adopted me and raised me up until last month. Was he the one who forced me to attend school? No. I moved out of Jiraiya-ojiichan's place last month to live on my own. So now, I'm living on my own, making my own rules. So just who is it forcing me to go to school? Nobody but myself, Uzumaki Naruto. People have always seen me as a dunce, but I refuse that label to stick with me. People have called me dobe just as many times as they've called me Naruto, so I refuse to allow myself to prove them right. That being said my grades actually are abysmal. My grades are abysmal. The only reason I got in was because Jiraiya-ojiichan made a large financial donation to the school a few months ago, somewhere in the realm of a few million-yen. Yeah, my grandpa is rich, he still pays all my living expenses, even though I now live on my own.

You may label me as a fool for caring what others think about me, but you can only block out the taunts for so long. Rather than crumble beneath the insults, I vowed to prove them wrong.

So here I am at Mt. Raven High; it's not one of the best schools around but not the worst either. Our campus is a green one, known for its beauty and cleanliness. Beautiful flower gardens and lavish fountains decorated the place, giving off the illusion that it was far better than it actually was. Most of it seemed like a waste of a budget to me.

I looked around, watching the other students pass me by, they all looked so dignified. The carried an unnatural air of superiority to them, as if they were full of toad poop or something. I nearly bumped into one of my fellow students. He simply looked me over, grunted in disapproval, and walked away.

The boy's uniforms in this school are all so boring, beige pants and a white dress shirt, plain as can be. You can decide about two things about the clothes you wear: tie or no tie, and tucked in or not. I went with 'no' and 'not.'

The girls have even less of a choice, they're all stuck with the green and white sailor fuku, not that I'm complaining. I think they're pretty cute.

"There you are, Naruto, I've been looking all over for you," called out the voice of a familiar friend. I turned to her with a forced smile on my face; I didn't want to tell her how much I hated this place.

"Rukia," I said happily. I wasn't faking this, I was actually glad to get to see a friendly face in this intimidating school. "I didn't see you on the bus."

Rukia always rode the bus to middle school, so I was surprised not to see her on the buss today. I had assumed she was sick.

"Oniisan gave me a ride," she explained, using the polite word for older brother. Byakuya was not her brother by blood, and they weren't quite as close as your average family, but it was obvious from the way they spoke of each other that both were fond of the other.

I've always wondered what it would be like to have a brother or sister.

I let out a sigh, "I hope things go well this year," I said nonchalantly. School wasn't usually that horrible, but it was very boring. As I've said before, nothing I've learned in recent years has impacted me greatly, it's simply eaten up my life. But it's still important to me.

"So who do you have for first period?" Rukia asked me curiously.

I looked at my schedule and replied, "My first class is gym with Maito Gai," I kept my comments on the weird name to myself; you never know who's nearby.

Rukia leaned over my shoulder to look at my schedule, probably to see if we had any classes together. By the look on her face, I could tell we had a few.

"We have the same second period together," she announced happily. "I wonder if Iruka-sensei is a nice person."

I smiled at Rukia, "Well of course he'll be nice to _you_," I teased. "You are such a suck-up. You're the biggest teacher's pet ever!" She had a habit of avoiding trouble with her teachers by apologizing in an over the top way only she could pull off. Her pretty face made this technique doubly effective against the male teachers, though not even the females could stay mad at her.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not in love with her, we're just friends. I would never even consider asking her out, my heart already belongs to Sakura anyway.

Sakura is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, her natural pink hair seemed to cascade down her back for as long as I'd known her. Then she cut her hair and made herself even more beautiful. She's not just pretty; she's smart and funny to. Plus, she's really nice too. Okay that's a lie; she is far from nice. She can be a real jerk sometimes, but I don't care, she's the perfect girl.

But she only has eyes for that Uchiha jerk.

I've known him ever since I was a kid, Uchiha Sasuke, the perfect student. He was always at the top of his class, earning top marks on all his tests. He was always on the soccer team for as long as I could remember, and his team has never lost once. He's never been absent from school and he's won every science fair he's entered. He is the embodiment of perfection, apparently.

And he's on practically every girl's wish list. Hell, even Rukia thinks he's cute. She's the only girl I actually trust, so I once asked her what's so special about him, and she started rambling on about the most trivial of traits, his so-called good looks and his pointless athletic talents. Apparently, his ice-cold personality didn't matter at all to girls.

…………………

First period was a disaster. I'm not that bad at sports or other athletic activities, so gym class usually isn't a big deal for me. However, three major problems arose during this class period. Number one, showers; do they actually expect us to shower with a bunch of other guys, while we're all naked? How insane do you have to be to think of something that stupid? How much extra could it possibly cost to install stalls? This is where the money should be going, not to some stupid new soccer field that they're constructing! No wonder schools suck; they're run by a bunch of morons!

The second thing that sucks about this class; Maito Gai! What's up with the 'Youthful' crap he keeps rambling about? 'I will show you all how to explode with the power of Youthful!' God, shut up already. I'd like the power of my foot to explode in your groin. That'll make your voice as high as a prepubescent kid; how's that for 'Youthful?'

But the worst thing of all would have to be sharing a class with that Uchiha brat first thing in the morning. I can't stand the thought of it. Its like fate is mocking me! Well guess what fate; you can kiss my butt!

Those were my thoughts any way. I would soon discover that I had much bigger problems to worry about. Freaky things started to happen that year. First those kids started to disappear, than I began receiving those notes. I still don't think I fully understand the motives behind the games the D-Raven played, but I know for sure that I'm glad I won the games I played.

I wonder; how many students lost?

…………………

Umino Iruka, my math teacher, seemed pretty nice. He promised to help us with any difficult math problems we had, which is good because the problems in the textbook seem horrifying. I think he's the first the first teacher I don't feel like pranking.

Gai-sensei's already on my to do list.

Third period for me was History Class with Kaede-sensei. She seems to be okay, but she gave us a yawn-inducing lecture on the first day. I dozed off for a minute and she scolded me in front of everyone. She's an old woman, so I'm going to go easy on her, but she will be pranked.

In second period, I sit next to Rukia, that's pretty fun. But in third period, I have this weird girl named Hinata sitting next to me. She's so freaky! I tried talking to her but she was completely silent. I have the strangest feeling I've seen her before, but I'm not sure.

Fourth period was uneventful that day, but lunch is when things got interesting. I was walking toward the cafeteria, chatting with Rukia when a twelfth grader approached me and demanded my lunch money. He obviously had no idea who I was!

……………………….

"Hey you," said the older male, "I forgot my lunch at home, lend me some money will ya?" He demanded with a grin. I just smirked back at him.

"Sorry," I said. "But you don't look like the trustworthy type." I loved the look on his face

"Why you!" He growled angrily, swinging his fist. It was a simple attack, straightforward and easy to see through. I caught him by the wrist, twisting his arm behind his back.

I smiled, though he couldn't see. "Don't mess with me," I said, pulling his pants down.

The students walking through the hall all turned to laugh at the jerkwad's embarrassment.

I'm sure I've told you before that kids like to tease me in school, this is what I do to them. I've also taken on a few bullies before. Rukia constantly tries to stop me, saying that I'll get in over my head one day. I've gotten into detention a few times, sure, but what's the worst that could happen? That's what I thought. Now I knew.

The nameless student glared at me angrily. "Get him!" he ordered.

A few of his buddies appeared, walking toward me menacingly. I could take on two in a fight, no problem. But there were five of them. If the original attacker joined in, that would make six. That would be a problem, even for me. I prepared for the fight of my life. 'So,' I thought to myself. 'The stories about High School are true.'

I thought tough classes and bullies would be the worst of my problems, but I was wrong. I had no idea what was in store for me down the road, this was nothing compared to what was coming.

I grit my teeth, preparing to fight. One threw a punch that I easily ducked. I swept another's legs out from under him, but he soon stood up. I barely dodged a roundhouse kick coming from another guy, and before I could attack, the first guy had his pants back on and was ready for more.

"Hey, you guys picking on that kid?" asked a tough looking boy. He had spiky orange hair, and looked like he had been in a few fights before. But he looked like a good person, the type who would only fight to protect. "Six on one; now that just ain't fair." He turned to me and asked, "Can you fight?"

I nodded.

"Good," said the boy to his right. He had long white hair that fell down his back. He wore a black skullcap on his head. He looked like a delinquent. He looked really cool. "That means there are two for each of us."

I looked at their feet, white slippers. 'So they're first years too,' I thought to myself.

Together, we beat the crap out of those idiots and sent them running.

"Thanks for the help," I said. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm InuYasha," said the boy with white hair.

"Name's Kurosaki Ichigo," said orange head.

"You idiots!" Screamed Rukia. "You could have all gotten into trouble. You should have at least tried talking it out first."

…………………..

Yeah, my first day seemed uneventful, nothing too special happened. Things began to heat up a month in though. I walked through the halls, listening to the whispers of students. Gai-sensei had been riding me extra hard in Gym-class for not keeping up during laps, so I spread a ton of birdseed on his car and even threw some in through an open window. That's what he gets for harassing me. I wanted to find out how many people knew, and whether or not I was a suspect. The stories I heard were a bit more interesting.

"She hasn't shown up in a week."

"But she's a straight A student!"

"Is she skipping?"

"She would never."

"So that makes the third disappearance, right?"

"Yeah, two others are missing."

"Think they're related?"

"Who knows?"

"I wonder where they went."

I opened my locker, ready to grab my things and go home. That's when I found the note. That's when it all began. I didn't believe it at first, but in the end, there was no way to deny it.

_You've been chosen to participate in the D-Raven's "Game." You have no choice. Either you play and win, or your soul is ours. Your first challenge, give the girl you love a flower. You have two days._

'How stupid,' I thought. I was wrong.

………………..

To be continued. You took all this time to read, so please review.

Any questions?

A/N: I'll admit, I have issues with consistency, but I'll try my best. If I mess up, please tell me so, _nicely._

Also note that the games start out small, but gradually become more difficult.


	3. Naruto: Hurricane Chaos II

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, InuYasha, or Boogiepop

I know they haven't had a chance to act as rash as they normally should, but expect more of a chance for Naruto and the others to leap into danger head on in later chapters.

……………….

II.

_You've been chosen to participate in the D-Raven's "Game." You have no choice. Either you play and win, or your soul is ours. Your first challenge, give the girl you love a flower. You have two days._

I shoved the note back into my locker, dismissing it as some stupid prank. 'It isn't even that interesting,' I thought to myself. 'I've seen better, Hell; I've come up with better!' It was true. Once in the 9th Grade I didn't like a teacher of mine, so I filled his car with cow manure. Yeah, I know, not the most original thing ever, but I managed to pin the blame on someone else.

See, there's this student who was always getting on my nerves, and her mother was mean to me too. I knew that this student had been having trouble in school and his mom was constantly arguing with the teacher over it. So I managed to pin the prank on her, that's what she gets for being so immature. Not that I'm _not _immature, I totally am.

Pranks are my life; I love to prank people almost as much as I love eating ramen. So when I found the letter I naturally felt a little disgusted by it. There was no point to it. Nobody would be stupid enough to act on it, so what was the point? What was there to be gained from this prank? Would you spy on your victim throughout the day, just to see them give out a flower? Where is the joy in watching that? You're not humiliating them even if they are turned down, which, in my case would probably be the result, should I choose to believe the note. But there was no mayhem to be caused, no chaos to stir. Every good prank should lead to either humiliation or mayhem; this wasn't likely to lead to either. Getting turned down is hardly an uncommon occurrence and isn't going to give anyone much license to mock you; so it couldn't be a humiliation-oriented goal. Yet, there was nothing wrong with giving a flower to some one you like. It would hardly be interesting to watch.

"Someone leave you a love letter?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Nope," I answered Rukia. I showed her the note. "Just the world's stupidest prank."

She took the note from me almost excitedly. She seemed to like this sort of thing. Urban legends, chain letters, and the like always interested her ever since I've known her. "So you got one of these too, huh?"

"Wait, so you got one too?" I asked. I couldn't believe someone took the time to go around shoving these things into people's lockers. What a waste of time. Well, I suppose that if you gave the notes to a bunch of people you could start some interesting school bound legends, like the stories you hear about haunted bathrooms.

Of course, now I know the truth behind the notes, or rather, half the truth.

"I didn't get one," she told me, "But my friend Tenten did. Her note told her that she had three days to sneak into the boys' bathroom or else her soul would be taken. She didn't believe it of course, but she went and did it anyway just for the Hell of it. The next day she got another one."

'That's interesting,' I thought to myself. 'You complete your mission and you receive another one.' This new development piqued my curiosity. "What did the second note say?" I asked. 'Would all subsequent missions become more difficult?'

"It told her that she had one day to write a short story and submit it to the school newspaper's short story contest. She didn't feel like playing along anymore so she threw the note away," Rukia explained to me.

"Has she gotten any more notes since then?" I asked Rukia.

'I'm not sure," Rukia told me. "She hasn't been in school for a while now. I checked with her parents, and they said she hasn't been home in over two weeks; that's about when she got the second note."

I face palmed. "Haha, very funny," I said sarcastically. "Quit trying to mess with me."

"It's true," Rukia insisted. "Tenten got two of those notes, and after failing the second game, she vanished from school. It's probably just a coincidence, but I swear I'm not making this up! Everyone thinks she just ran away, but I'm really starting to worry about her."

Rukia was always a great liar, but our years of friendship have built a bond between us that surpasses normal human understanding. I could tell when she was lying to me. I couldn't pick it up out of the blue, but I could study the tone of her voice and read her facial expressions like and open book when I tried. She was telling the truth.

It was freaking me out.

"S-stop saying that," I pleaded. "It's just a note, there's no way it could really be true, could it?"

"Don't be silly, of course its not true," she said almost mockingly; in a playful sort of way of course. "It's just a silly prank that somebody is playing on everyone. Who knows why people do these kinds of things? Though I'm still worried about Tenten."

This eased my mind a little, and once we slipped into a conversation about manga, the note pretty much slipped my mind, falling into the dark corners of my brain, where they should have been forgotten.

I didn't think about it again until lunch the next day. I sat down to eat the onigiri I had made for myself when Ichigo-kun sat down next to me. "Yo', Naruto-kun," he said. "You hear anything about the D-Ravens?" He asked me nonchalantly.

"I got a note talking about some sort of weird game the D-Ravens were playing," I told him. "Why? Did someone you know get a note from the D-Ravens?" I asked him.

"Yeah, my friend Ayumi found one of the D-Ravens' notes in her locker this morning. It said _You've been chosen to participate in the D-Raven's "Game." You have no choice. Either you play and win, or your soul is ours. Your first challenge is to give a present to a friend. _Ayumi's not superstitious or anything, but she said it sounded pretty cool so she gave me a ninja keychain." Ichigo held up a keychain of a chibi ninja dressed all in black. "You said you're into ninja, right? You want it."

"Thanks!" I said, taking the keychain from him. I immediately attached it to a belt loop on my pants and reached into my pocket for my house keys. "Are you sure she won't mind. She did give it to you, after all." I quickly fixed my keys onto the chain.

"Don't worry about it, I told her I'd give it to you. She knows I'm not into ninja," Ichigo took a bite out of his sandwich

"So, did Ayumi get another note yet?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked in return.

"I heard that once you complete a mission, you get another note. Rukia said that's what happened to her friend," I explained.

"So what happened after that?" Ichigo's curiosity was evident in both his tone and body language; he leaned forward so he could here better.

"Well, she didn't complete the second mission so she never got a third note if that's what you're wondering. The thing is, Rukia's friend hasn't been at school or at home since she failed. It's kind of freaky."

"Did Rukia tell her friend's mom about the note?" Ichigo took another bite of the sandwich. "It sounds like they're connected. There could be some stalker kidnapping students as part of some twisted game."

"I never thought of that," I responded. It did make sense. It explained a possible connection between the note and the disappearances while still falling within the realm of possibility. "As for whether Rukia told her friend's mom or not, I'm not too sure."

That's when a brilliant idea hit me. Students were disappearing from school, or so the rumors said. Rukia confirmed that at least one student had vanished. There was a mystery here. If I could solve it, I'd become well known at this school as a genius detective! They'd all stop mocking me. I wouldn't have to deal with those looks on their faces anymore. The glares of detest had gone on long enough. I couldn't see why the rest of the world had come to look at me that way. Was it all because of my poor grades?

Students hated me. Their parents hated me. I could never tell why.

In all my life, I've only had one, Rukia. Well, I suppose that's changing now, I'm hanging out with InuYasha and Ichigo a lot. They're both on the receiving end of some fierce stares, just like I am. Ichigo has his natural orange hair, and people often treat him like a delinquent for it. InuYasha's got the white hair, but to make matters worse, he has to wear the skull cap because of some sort of birth defect. But they've both managed to make a few friends to help them get through everything, just like I have.

"Think we can solve the mystery?" I asked him.

"What mystery?" Ichigo asked back.

"The mystery of the D-Ravens and the disappearing students," I answered. "If we figure everything out, everyone will have to respect us," I said excitedly.

"Who cares about respect," he said. "Why does it matter what the idiots in this world think about you. Their opinions are about as worthless as they are, just live to impress yourself."

"I guess that's true," I answered.

We continued eating our food until a young girl I recognized as Ayumi-san walked by with a worried look on her face. She was staring nervously at the note she was holding.

"Something wrong, Ayumi-chan," Ichigo asked her.

"I found another one in my locker." She handed the note to Ichigo. It was obvious from the look on her face that she was terrified. "I-I-I don't normally put to much faith into these kinds of pranks, but this one is really scary," she said.

I leaned over the table to look at the note.

_Your second task is to write a letter to a relative and mail it. You have one day to complete this mission._

Again, it was a simple mission, nothing too out of the ordinary. The problem here was the fact that whoever had shoved this in her locker had known that she had completed the first mission. Someone was watching her. But, as scary as that was, it was nothing the police would take seriously. They'd simply dismiss it as a prank. After all, who wouldn't?

I looked at Ichigo with a smile on my face. He let out a sigh.

"Don't worry," he told his friend. "We'll figure out whoever's behind this. Who ever it is, they're obviously watching you, so it can't be too hard."

She seemed to be slightly intimidated at the concept of being stalked, but her face eased when Ichigo promised to help.

"Let's catch these creeps and bring them to justice!" I said enthusiastically.

"Do you idiots even have any idea where to begin?" Rukia interrupted. She's really nice but I hate how she keeps calling me an idiot, even if it is just light hearted teasing between friends. "Do you have a list of suspects?"

"No," I said, hanging my head low.

"Well, here's what we know. Not counting Tenten, three students have disappeared so far in just one month. I asked their friends, and they all received notes just like the one you and Ayumi got. This means there is about a ninety-nine percent chance that it is not a coincidence. We have enough evidence to take to the police, but adults are known for being idiotic on occasion. They may not believe us. I still think we should try talking to the authorities, but in the meantime, here's what we know. Whoever is handing out these noted is watching their victims. They know when a mission is completed, and they know when it's failed. That means they're around here a lot. With more than one person receiving a note at a time, it means the perpetrator obviously has accomplices. The fact that they're able to kidnap the students, as I suspect is the case, indicates that they have a way of getting the student off campus without being spotted. This means that someone in the group has a car or an accomplice outside of school who does own a car. However, one of the missing students was a third-year on the American-Football team; I doubt a younger student could have over powered him, though it is possible he was drugged."

Listening to Rukia sorting through her clues to reach a conclusion was really exciting. It made me think we could actually do this! I was on the edge of my seat, listening to her words as if they were the newest opening theme to my favorite anime.

"There have been no signs of a struggle at all," she continued, "So either students are being drugged, or they're being kidnapped by someone they trust. I checked and the students have no mutual friends between the three of them. This leads me to one conclusion, though I'm not one hundred percent certain my reasoning is correct. I believe that a teacher may be responsible."

…………………

To Be Continued

Please review, you've taken the time to read this much, reviewing won't take that long.


	4. Naruto: Hurricane Chaos III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, InuYasha, or Bleach**

This chapter is dedicated to my friends CarpenterFan and Tsukiyomaru

I apologize to all Sakura fans, she comes off as a little rude. I like her though. She will become a better character at a later time in the story. She's actually a bit more like she was in the beginning of the series then she is in Shippuden. Hope you don't mind.

And I regret to say that I have no idea if an orchid would even be growing under the conditions I stated.

……………

III

"There have been no signs of a struggle at all," Rukia continued, "So either students are being drugged, or they're being kidnapped by someone they trust. I checked and the students have no mutual friends between the three of them. This leads me to one conclusion, though I'm not one hundred percent certain my reasoning is correct. I believe that a teacher may be responsible."

"You really think a teacher is involved?" InuYasha asked, joining in on the conversation.

I turned, surprised to see him. "So how much of the conversation did you hear?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Enough to know that I'm going to help you," InuYasha answered. There's no way I'd let something bad happen to my friends."

"So let's make a pact, we'll solve the mystery as a team and bring the truth to light." I stuck out my hand, hoping the others would humor me. Rukia placed her hand on mine, clearly enjoying the thought of indulging in a bit of playful delight, but InuYasha and Ichigo just looked at us like a couple of weirdos.

…………….

The school bell rang, signaling the end of another day of pointless learning. Things went into our heads that were fated to simply drift out. I ran through the halls, knowing that I would miss the bus if I didn't move quickly enough. My last period class was unfortunately located toward the back of the school. I have to rush through the halls everyday just to make it on time. It's such a hassle. Usually I miss the first bus and have to catch the second. I'm considering joining a club, since I never make it home early anyway. I just have no idea what club I should join though. They're all about to close their doors soon, so I had better choose one, I guess.

The sports clubs seemed mildly amusing, but trying to keep my grades up while practicing would be nearly impossible.

I've considered joining the tea club, mostly because I hear you don't actually do much and it still looks good on a college application, but that defeats the purpose of joining a club to kill time.

I passed by so many people in the halls. Countless unknown faces in a sea of people I'll never memorize. The sunlight streamed through the windows, casting an eerie glow on the scenery. Somehow, this created the illusion that it was much later in the day then it actually was. I felt like I was drowning in a sea of nameless beings.

_I'm just one person out of many, _I thought. Nothing makes me stand out. The lighting only made things worse, creating a melancholy setting, putting me in a slightly emo mood. _If I were kidnapped tomorrow, the world will still turn, _I thought. The only ones who would notice would be Jiraiya-ojiichan, Rukia, Ichigo, and InuYasha. Four people out of so many. My disappearance wouldn't even affect the school, let alone the world. Sure, I might become a topic of gossip for a little while, but I'd soon be forgotten the second someone else vanished, of that I was sure.

As I was walking, a first year ran through the halls, not paying attention to where she stepped; not that I was doing much better. Without looking, I stepped directly into her path. We bumped into each other and both fell victim to the mighty force that is gravity, landing on our butts.

"Oww," I said, standing up. I offered her a hand, hoping it would help the apology go over smoothly. "Sorry about that," I said earnestly. "I wasn't watching my step."

"Yeah, sorry," she said as she dashed off, her long black hair trailing behind her.

I chuckled; enjoying the joke that fate seemed to hand to me. The irony was indeed amusing, seconds after pondering my effect on the world, I bump into a girl, and she didn't even care. She just ran on as if I wasn't there. It didn't really matter, I wasn't upset, and I'm sure she had something important that she needed to do. I just found the whole situation rather laughable, in a melancholy sort of way.

I'm just one of the countless creatures on this spinning Earth.

But I want to be more than that.

I want to be someone recognizable.

………………..

Unfiltered by the school's tainted glass windows, the pure sunlight seemed much brighter on the outside. It shone on my face as if hugging me gently. The warmth offered some comfort, but I still felt cold on the inside.

Sure, I had friends in my life, and they were great. However, we're all just small insignificant creatures on this Earth aren't we? At least, that's what I thought at the time. Since then someone's told me something_: Each human is connected to other humans. Those humans are in turn connected. Even if nobody identifies you as the source f the chain reaction, you still affect those humans around you, and they affect those around them. In this way, humans have a far greater impact on each other than they realize._

I realize now the impact we all had on each other. Everyone affected by those games ended up somehow helped the others out. Those three who vanished because of it were the only reasons I took the game seriously. Sure, I might have gone about things in a less than straightforward way, but I did consider the threat real. If I hadn't, then I might not have mad it through the games unaffected.

……………

I saw her climbing the tree, or rather, trying to. The girl I was in love with, Haruno Sakura, was mere seconds from falling out of the tree and onto the ground. I knew she was usually a good tree climber, but apparently, something was wrong today. "Crap," she muttered, giving up and climbing down. I watched her movements carefully as she made her way to the ground, enjoying her graceful movements and astounding beauty.

"Something wrong?" I asked her, hoping she would respond. I wanted to help her in some way, but there were a few things working against me in this scenario: she knew I liked her, she liked Sasuke, she knew that I hated Sasuke, and she hated me. As much as I yearned to come to her rescue and be her knight in shining armor, I had the sinking suspicion she'd never accept my help.

"Hey Naruto," she said cheerfully. Odd, she never used that cheerful tone with me, only with Sasuke. "See that flower," she pointed to one of the many high up in the tree she had just been climbing. "I was trying to get it, but I started to feel really dizzy. Could you get it for me please?"

I hushed the laugh in my throat. So she wasn't above using me. I silently cursed my futile infatuation as I flashed a smile. "Sure, I'll help," I told her happily, fully aware that I sounded like a puppy dog.

Tree climbing isn't really my forte, but I'd try anything to help Sakura; it's part of the curse of my infatuation. I reached up into the tree trunk and hoisted my body into an awkward position. My leg was starting to hurt; I was crushing it under my body. I contorted myself into a more comfortable position; slowly making my way to the top of the tree. As I climbed higher, I scraped the palms of my hands against the rough bark. _I wonder what she wants the flower for_, I wondered as I reached out for the orchid. I felt my body hanging in the air as I held tightly to the branch of the tree. I felt the petals of the flower graze my fingertips as I made a quick snatching movement.

Then my hand slipped, and I felt myself falling through the air. I heard Sakura let out a panicked scream from below, I felt the wind rushing around me, and the fear of broken bones lingered somewhere in the back of my head; but the main focus of my attention was the flower. I made a quick grabbing motion with my hands, accidentally grabbing two by mistake, not that it was a bad thing.

My body fell through the air. It was a short distance, but I was sure it was enough of a fall to break a bone or two. I winced in anticipation of the pain I knew was coming, but I felt my body halt suddenly. Someone had caught me. I enjoyed the moment. Sakura was the only one around, so it had to be her arms that held me so gently at that moment, right? I felt my woes melt away in her embrace, who knew she was this strong?

"Yo, dobe, wake up," said a masculine voice.

That wasn't Sakura!

I opened my eyes and nearly gagged. I was being held by _Sasuke!_

"Let go of me!" I demanded, disgusted by the joy I had felt.

I thought I had been saved by Sakura-chan! Why'd it have to be this jerk?

"Gladly," he said, letting me drop to the ground.

I stood up rubbed my butt in pain. "You could have put me down gently," I growled.

_Stupid Sasuke with his 'perfect good looks,' _I thought. I honestly don't know what's so great about him. All the girls are in awe of him and his chicken butt hair. What's so cool about his spiky hair anyway? I have spiky hair too.

Here I was, trying to earn Sakura's respect, but Sasuke had to come along and steal all the attention.

"Wow," she said, "You're so cool Sasuke-kun, that was awesome."

The fangirls flocked to his side and erupted in a chorus of praise. I blocked out the high pitched squeals as I tapped on Sakura's shoulder. "Here," I said, handing her the flower.

"Thanks," she said simply. She smiled at me as she took the orchid from my hand.

No, that's not true. The smile was for Sasuke. But I was okay with that. _One day, I hope that I'll be able to get you to smile at me, _I thought. Looking back now, I realize just how cheesy that sounded.

…………….

I missed the bus that day, though I was sure that would be the outcome of trying to help Sakura. But it didn't really matter, it was for a good cause. Some times I don't even understand what motivates me to chase after Sakura. I can't figure out why I love her, but I do. Silly, isn't it.

I strolled around the school campus waiting for the bus, knowing it would be a few hours before the bus came. I noticed my classmate Hinata watching me shyly, so I decided to say hi.

"Hello Hinata-chan, are you waiting for the bus too?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled nervously. "I dropped my keys and couldn't find them. By the time I did, I had missed the bus." She glanced shyly toward the ground, averting her eyes from my gaze.

I suddenly remembered the extra orchid I'd been holding. "Hey, do you want this?" I said cheesily, offering it to her on a whim. She took the flower from me and blushed heavily, fainting moments later.

I had nothing to do, so I picked her up and took her to the nurses.

…………………….

On my way back to the bus stop I passed by my locker. Opening it on a whim, I was shocked to find another note there.

_Your second task is to……._

I thought the missions were supposed to become difficult over time, but this was ridiculous. I sank into hopelessness. Of course, even if I failed, I'd still have my friends to bail me out of trouble, but I wanted pass all these so called "missions" so that I could rub it in the face of whoever was handing them out.

Still, whether I passed or failed, I would figure out who was behind all this.

Well, that was the plan.

……………

To Be Continued

**A/N: There is a reason Sakura wanted the flower, but that will be revealed at a later time.**

Also, I know that for a crossover, there haven't been manmy appearances of other characters. Who would you rather see get more screen time: Ichigo, Rukia, or InuYasha? Don't worry, they'll all make appearances.


	5. Naruto: Hurricane Chaos IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or InuYasha or any anime that I reffernece.

This chapter is dedicated to AoiShinzo

Great, I'm really not feeling like I'm getting into his head in this chapter.

And thanks to Blah... for pointing out some errors I made, I fixed them. I am using a list to keep track of things, but I still mess up at times, sorry about that!

* * *

IV

I sat at home with my legs crossed and a bowl of ramen in my lap. I slurped my noodles down noisily as I pondered over the note I received. It's weird, I still wasn't sure exactly why I was handling things the way I was. It would have been much easier to take it all to the police and let them deal with it. But this was an opportunity I didn't want to pass up. The chance to do something to get noticed. My friends all knew this is what I wanted to do, so they rationalized it for my sake, saying the police would never believe us. But why wouldn't they, we had evidence to support our claim.

Sure, in the end I might end up ridiculed for not going to the police right away, but if I rescued a bunch of kidnapped students, with the help of my friends, we'd all be heroes. People would respect us, right?

Even with that idea driving my actions, part of me wanted to do the smart thing and contact the police. Then again, whoever orchestrated tis whole ordeal was watching me and everyone else involved. I'd probably get attacked the second I tried to contact the authorities.

_Your second task is to confess your feelings to Sakura. You have two weeks to complete this mission or your soul is ours._

Love is one of the trickiest things in the world, giving a flower to the girl I liked was one thing, but how was I supposed to open up and tell her how I felt? Just thinking about confessing my love had my stomach tied up in knots. Then again, I'm sure she already knows how I feel about her. So it shouldn't be that big a deal right? Besides, I already know she's going to reject me, so what am I supposed to be worried about?

I flipped the page in my math text book, looking over one of the problems. It was mind boggling beyond anything I could imagine. My own notes were of no use, seeing as they were nothing more than a collection of doodles I'd drawn while day dreaming. Even after all my talk of doing well in school it was beginning to look like all my bad habits from child hood were resurfacing. With all that was weighing on my mind, I had found it rather difficult to pay attention in class, much to the dismay of my teachers.

Luckily, Rukia lent me her notes to study with, and Ichigo had begun tutoring me during lunch. With their combined help, I was able to keep up with my work. I couldn't imagine how bad it would have been to fall behind this early in the school year.

A day passed, leaving me with six more to go. At the lunch table, Ichigo informed us that Ayumi hadn't been in school for two days now. He'd tried calling home but her parents said she was missing. Rukia, InuYasha, and I all offered our condolences.

"Damn it," Ichigo swore. "I should have been paying more attention to her," he said through gritted teeth. "I should have made sure she completed her mission!" He pounded his fists on the table angrily.

"What was her mission?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo admitted, "I never asked her."

"That's too bad, I was hoping to gain some insight into our criminals' minds," Rukia said in dismay. "In their notes they refer to everything as a game, thus revealing that they aren't taking things too seriously. Naruto's supposed to confess his love to the girl he likes, its as if they think love is some trivial play thing."

I blushed, thinking about Sakura. She's so beautiful, I love her hair, and she's really smart too. But its always Sasuke this, Sasuke that, just like half the other girls in school. He's one of the three most popular boys in Mt. Raven High, and he has his own fan club. I'm not kidding either, they call themselves the Prince Sasuke Fan Club, they're so annoying.

I wish I could have a fanclub of people who liked me, but people barely even notice me. I'm just one kid in a sea of people, not even standing out at all. Jiraiya-ojiichan was always kind to me, but he I was starting to miss him. Moving out was my decision, I wanted the freedom. He wasn't strict or anything, I just liked the idea of living on my own. But now I was starting to regret the decision. I could always move back in, sure, but Jiraiya-ojiichan seemed so proud of me being able to take care of myself, even if he was supporting me financially.

I moved out to prove something to myself, that I was mature enough to take care of myself. I didn't want to just be some brat forever. And yet here I was, struggling to find a way to say three simple words to the person I had loved all my life.Three simple words. That's all it would take to save myself from whatever was going on.

"I think we ought to focus on the present," InuYasha said loudly. "We have to make sure Naruto passes his mission or else we're screwed. If he's out of the game then we don't have any links left to the mystery." He turned to his homework from the day before. He was supposed to have it completed by next period, and he wasn't even half way done. "Yo, Ichigo, think you can do this for me."

"Sure, no problem," Ichigo replied, grabbing InuYasha's worksheet from him. It was multiple choice, meaning Ichigo would have no problem passing off his work as InuYasha's. Unfortunately, not everyone in the group was open to the idea. Rukia slammed her hand on top of Ichigo's and snatched the worksheet away.

She turned to InuYasha and gave him a passionate lecture, "If Ichigo does your work for you, that defeats the purpose of the assignment. you're supposed to do the work yourself to learn. If you don't learn the answers to the questions, how are you going to pass your tests and graduate?"

InuYasha's answer made me laugh. "I'll cheat, duh. It's as simple as that."

Rukia facepalmed in response and let out a sigh.

Ichigo raised the ramen noodles to his mouth before deciding he wasn't hungry. "You want it," he asked me, offering his untouched food. He knew it was my favorite.

"Thanks," I said, slurping down his noodles. I had already finished mine.

"So," Rukia said with a serious tone that indicated we ought to listen, "Naruto you need to tell Sakura how you feel. We don't want to loose you. But we think you should tell us before you tell her, so we can watch you to see who's watching you." It was once again, a logical move that was likely to fail. I rarely spent much time alone these days. One of my friends was always watching me from a distance whenever I walked from one class to the next. Thankfully, our schedules allowed this to be done easily. None of us ever noticed any suspicious activity. Nobody seemed to be tailing me.

Rukia asked one of the teachers if there were any hidden security cameras in the school, but she said no, so that wasn't it. Things were starting to seem a bit more supernatural at this point, or at the very least they seemed a bit freakier than before. But it was still in the range of normal.

Somehow, throughout all of this, I was never scared. there were times I was a little worried, but I always had faith in my friends. I trusted them and I knew they would be there for me. Even though I wasn't the most popular person in school, but I was glad to have my friends looking out for me. Rukia's been there for me since forever, and now I'm making new friends. These bonds I share with them are my greatest treasure.

That's why I feel bad about everything they've gone through for me, and everything they're still going to do. I hope one day I'll be able to return the favor. I miss them so much. I wonder, when will I see them again?

"Well, the good news is that your mission isn't very specific," stated Ichigo. "So if it's too hard for you to tell her how you feel, you could always write her a letter."

"But I really love Sakura, I don't think a letter is enough to tell her that," I said sheepishly. My stomach was in knots, just like any other guy in love thinking about his crush. Wait, did I just compare a crush to love? Well, to be honest, I'm still sorting out all my feelings for Sakura.

I heard something clatter to the floor behind me, catching my attention instantly. I turned to see Hinata standing there with her books at her feet. "Is something wrong?" I asked her as I bent over to help with her books. She leaned over to gather as many as she could; I handed the rest to her.

"I'm fine, thank you," she said nervously, dashing off.

I watched her run away, confused. Had I done something to upset her? Before that mystery could even become an issue, another was brought up inan instant. A girl I recognized walked by the table. She had long black hair and a pretty face. It was the same girl I had collided with a week ago. Judging by InuYasha's reaction to seeing her, I figured it was safe to assume that he knew her as well.

"Its you," he gasped loudly, pointing at the girl. "You're that Kikyou clone who kissed me!"

So she had kissed him, now this was interesting. The girl turned to InuYasha with a nervous smile. She was blushing like crazy. "Ummm, I," she wasn't sure what to say. "I have to go," she said, panicking. She ran out of the cafeteria as fast as she could, obviously too embarrassed to stick around. I would have to ask InuYasha what had happened, but that had to wait until later. At the moment he was busy chasing after that girl.

I would eventually learn that her name was Kagome.

Rukia seemed lost in thought as if she were trying to figure something out in her head.

* * *

Rukia eventually told me to get things over with and confess my feelings to Sakura quickly, like tearing off a band aid. Right, as if tearing a few hairs out of your skin is anything like tearing your heart out of your chest. So I tried to find a good time to tell her. The first chance I got was two days later, on my way to the bus.

I passed her by in the hallway. She was carrying a wobbling stack of books that towered over her head. "Need some help?" I asked politely. I didn't really care if I missed the bus for this.

"Oh, thanks, Naruto-kun," she said, handing me some of the books. With only half the stack in her arms, things seemed much more manageable. "I told my friends I was visiting the library after school so they all asked me to return their books for them," she explained.

"That was nice of you," I told her, trying to make small talk. I tried to calm my nerves, but it wasn't working. I felt like I was about to vomit as I searched for the right words. The walk to the library felt like an eternity, neither of us said anything. I knew this was my perfect chance to tell her everything. I just had to force the words out. "I love you Sakura!" I said finally, not bothering to say anything special.

She just stared at me blankly. "But..you barely know me," she pointed out. But that was wrong. I had always been watching her, I was in love. Or at least, I really liked her.

"Forget I said anything," I asked. We finally reached the library, just in time to avoid any awkward silences.

"Thanks for your help," she said, still stunned.

* * *

Hinata was absent in school the next day, but I thought it was nothing. When she didn't show up the day after, I called her family to check on her. They said she was missing. I felt horrible. I had vowed to solve this mystery but I was till getting nowhere, and another student had vanished because of it. Hinata's parents were worried about her so they called in the police.

All her classmates were interviewed, when it was my turn to talk, I trembled. 'Should I tell them or not?' I wondered.

* * *

Seems a little jumpy, but I hope you don't mind.

Sorry the whole exchange between Naruto and Sakura seems so awkward, I hope to build on it later.

And since its been such a long time since the last update, here's a list of shows that will be introduced in the sequal, don't worry if you don't know all of them, it should be fine.

Disclaimer: I don't own

Blood Plus

Fullmetal Alchemist

Buso Renkin

One Piece

or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya


	6. Naruto: Hurricane Chaos V

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, Death Note or any other series that come up!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Emo-chan, Chrysolite Heart, and Blah...!**

**Important Author's Note: This is the chapter where things get weird! And an action scene!**

**Darn its been so long since I last updated, I hope there are no inconsistencies!**

* * *

V.

I guess you could say all our detective work was nothing more than a game, a childish fantasy that began on a whim. As serious as we were about it, we were getting nowhere fast. Running around in pointless circles, we claimed to be doing our best as detectives. We didn't even really search for clues, we just kept our eyes peeled for signs of suspicious activities. When the police got involved, we should have passed everything we knew on to them. But we were stubborn, we kept saying to ourselves that we could handle it. Everything was within our reach. We wanted to be accepted. Perhaps we should have done our best to help the police so we could rescue the friends we lost.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful," I said as I bowed to the police officer. I quickly turned and ran out the door, not bothering to look back. I had a really nauseous feeling in my stomach, I wanted to tell, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was lunch time, so I thought that gettiung something into my stomach might settle it.

I headed toward the cafeteria not knowing just how chaotic things would get. Stories usually have a smooth flow, supposedly the sign of an author with great talent, but sometimes life is jerky. You can be enjoying a smooth ride when suddenly things suddenly grind to a halt. That's what my first adventure was about to do soon.

"You were one of Hyuga-san's friends weren't you?" A voice asked me. I recognized him immediately. He had short brown hair in a simple professional looking hairstyle. He was famous in this school, he was not only the smartest student here, he was a talented athlete, and girls said he was one of the best looking guys in class. He was so unbelievably popular he almost had even more fangirls than Sasuke!

"Well," I stumbled as I searched for words to use. "I didn't really know her, but she was nice to me. She lent me her notes when I was having trouble keeping up. I guess you could say we were friends."

"It's sad that she's vanished, but she isn't the only one. A few other students have gone missing, I hope they're okay." He didn't sound worried at all, his tone gave me the impression that he knew exactly what was going on and was waiting for me to reveal my hand. I diverted my gaze from his face, trying to escape his piercing glare. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a black note book, he was holding it to his chest. I wondered if those were his notes, he seemed to be hugging the notebook tightly as if it were super important. Just how important are his grades to him? I wonder if it has something to do with his family situation. Maybe his parents are super strict.

"You're pretty smart, aren't you Yagami-san?" I asked him quietly. For some reason, I felt embarrassed to be acknowledging his superiority. I guess one of my biggest weaknesses is that I can be a bit cocky sometime, I guess I should work on that. Still, submitting to Yagami Light-san that he was more intelligent was a bit of a blow, even if it was extremely obvious. Our grades were on opposite ends of the spectrum. "I bet you've been investigating this too. I heard from some of your fangirls that your dad is a police officer, and that you've helped him solve over two dozen cases during your spare time. So I bet you already know whats going on. I bet you know just how much I know about whats going on as well. Or I suppose that should be how little I know, seeing as how you've probably got things figured out already by now."

His smile faded into a look that bordered on worry. "Let's just say you and your friends are so close yet so far off at the same time. If you want to keep going forward with this investigation, then just be careful, you could get yourself into some serious trouble. Though I suppose with the way you guys are doing things, Kuchiki-san's the one who's in the greatest danger, seeing as she's doing most of the work."

Rukia-chan was doing it all for me. She was doing it both to protect me and to indulge in my delusional fantasies. The idea that she could get hurt because of me came as a gut wrenching shock. I suppose I knew how risky it was all along, but I was able to dismiss the danger as minimal, claiming to myself that as long as we had each other we would be fine. But Rukia-chan was spending so much time on her own, exposing herself to the most danger. I realized that, yet I could still deny the danger with out a second thought. But now that Yagami-san had said it, I could no longer stubbornly deny the truth of the matter. It was a simple fact. What we were doing was dangerous, and I was putting my friends in danger.

"I know about the notes, and I know you haven't read your latest one," Yagami-san's voice was solemn. "You lied to your friends and told them you still haven't confessed your feelings to Haruno-san."

I was honestly a little freaked out that he knew so much. I shifted my leg for a moment, I was worried that he was behind the kidnappings, and that he was about to attack me. So I wanted to be prepared to kick hard and fast then run. he may not have been the biggest student around, but he was our top athlete at this school. I knew that if he wanted to kidnap me, I'd be doomed.

But he smiled at me innocently, and I relaxed a little, knowing fully well that this could all be a ruse. "Just be careful," he said as he walked away. "Don't get hurt."

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the note. I had been dreading its message all day for two days now, but I finally had the courage to read it. Something about Yagami Light-san inspired me to be brave. I opened the note slowly, carefully reading its contents.

_This is your final game._

'So this is it?' I thought to myself. _'Its over so soon.' _The game had just begun. While it was great that I had only one more task left, I knew this was more bad news than good. Time was running out to solve the mystery. So that meant I would have to hold out on doing the last task as long as possible. Or maybe I could just not do it at all and have my friends shadow me. It was something we'd always considered. If they were watching when the kidnapper struck, we'd have them caught red handed, and this would all be over. It was a plausible option, yet we'd always avoided it for some reason.

I turned my attention back to the note and kept reading.

_You must not let your friends die, the game begins now. There is no time limit. Defeat the enemies or lose._

'_How odd,' _I thought. The wording was completely different. The game apparently began as soon as I read the note, but that was a bit of a long stretch to believe. Could they really have someone tailing me to wait until I read this thing. Perhaps they meant as soon as I got the note out of my locker. Than what was the part about not letting my friends die? Just what was supposed toi happen to them? Nothing had happened yet...unless they meant the friends I'd already lost. Friends like Hinata-chan, if we really could call ourselves friends. Was I supposed to end this all and rescue the missing students? But then who were the enemies? the kidnappers? Would they be involving themselves in the game directly?

Everything seemed to spiral out of control. What began as a wild fantasy became a silly delusion. It made less and less sense each day. It was like each grain of sand that slipped through the hourglass pounded away at whatever part of this school universe that made any sense, slowly cracking it to bits and pieces.

Sorry, we've been reading to much cheesy poetry in class.

I figured that just to be sure, I better go find my friends. Like I said, it was lunch time, so I knew where they'd be. I quickened my pace so that I wasn't quite running, but I wasn't walking either. Don't even bother mention jogging. If I was jogging that's what I would have said I was doing. I would have continued on my way without stopping, but someone else wanted to talk to me, apparently I was quite popular that day.

"You're friends with that Hyuga-san aren't you?" Talk about déjà vu! I turned to see who had spoken, and talk about déjà vu! She looked almost exactly like Kagome-chan, but her hair seemed slightly different. It didn't look like she was just trying out a new style though. Maybe she was Kagome-chan's cousin? Come to think of it, InuYasha-kun had called Kagome-chan 'Kikyou's clone,' so perhaps this was the Kikyou he spoke of?

"I guess you could say that," I said plainly. Did we really seem that close? People I didn't even know seemed to think so. Well, she was really nice, maybe I should try being friends with Hinata-chan sometime.

"It's sad that she disappeared, and its really honorable of you to try to solve the mystery and rescue her and the others, but you should really worry about yourself first and make sure you aren't the next to vanish." Her voice portrayed genuine sympathy for those who had vanished and genuine concern for me, but she sounded so serious it was chilling. Or maybe I was just freaked that she knew so much about what I was doing. How many people knew my every move?

"How much do you know about the vanishings?" I asked her, hoping she'd give me more information than Light-san.

"I know that the truth behind these games is something you'd never believe without seeing first. Its more dangerous then you could imagine and there is no way you could survive a confrontation with the game's creators. You should focus on winning your own game and making it through. Then you can let someone else take care of the villains here. Supernatural forces are at work."

Supernatural? Now that was jumping the shark. What the heck was going on?

"But if everyone just let someone else do everything, nothing would ever get done!" I protested.

"Mochi wa mochiya," she told me before walking away.

Leave the mochi to the mochi makers! What the hell? She wanted me to let the experts handle things, but she said there were supernatural forces at work! So just who the hell were these experts? Were we supposed to wait for some miko to waltz along and fight off these supernatural forces? Or maybe a ninja would come to dispatch the enemy. Yeah, a ninja, that would be way cooler than some shrine maiden!

I was so stunned I had almost forgotten that it was lunch time, but my growling stomach quickly reminded me. I continued heading towards the cafeteria, realizing I never checked to confirm this girl really was Kikyou-san like I suspected.

* * *

I slipped onto the cafeteria table next to Rukia-chan, smiling brightly at her. I was happy to see she was safe. After everything that Yagami-san and Kikyou-san had mentioned, I was started to grow worried about her. Not to mention there was that note.

_This is your final game.__You must not let your friends die, the game begins now. There is no time limit. Defeat the enemies or lose._

I tried to eat my lunch but I couldn't force myself to chew. Something just felt so wrong about everything.

"So did you tell the police anything?" InuYasha-kun asked me. I shook my head in response, feeling to sick to even answer with words.

"Yo' are you okay?" Ichigo-kun asked me. I handed him the note that I had crumpled up in my back pocket. He read it out loud.

"What the hell does this mean?" InuYasha-kun asked. "It makes no sense at all. Its almost as if someone else wrote this note, instead of whoever wrote the others."

"We never ruled out the possibility of accomplices," Rukia-chan reminded the group.

We all considered this for a moment, but it was a dramatic moment that changed everything. To borrow an earlier metaphor and combine it with a classic adage, this moment was when a grain fell from the hourglass and completely shattered reality as we saw it, like the straw that broke the camel's back. One instant, everything was weird and strange yet strangely normal, as weird as it was. The next was when everything went to hell.

The noisy cafeteria fell silent. I looked around and saw that everyone had frozen in place. One student had thrown a can of soda to his friend, that can of soda hovered their in midair. I turned to Rukia-chan, she faced me with a look of shock on her face. "Waht's going on?" She asked. Ichigo-kun and InuYasha-kun were frozen as well, only she and I were able to move. Suddenly, the sound of fabric ripping filled the room as a hole appeared behind Rukia-chan. Before she had the chance to stand and run, two hands reached out of the hole and pulled her through. I jumped over the table and dived after her.

* * *

I found myself in a dark room. I could make Rukia-chan out easily enough and I could see the monster that held her without any trouble, but there didn't appear to be any walls in sight. I felt around for a bit as I stumbled out of the portal, sure enough there were walls there. I leaned against one as I tried to come to terms with the situation. A monster had just kidnapped my nakama. My best friend since childhood. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her!

"Let her go!" I growled angrily at the creature.

It had a short body that was pure black, with a gaping hole in its chest. I almost couldn't make it out in the room, but somehow I could see it. The white mask on its head probably helped. It had its long arms wrapped around Rukia-chan, while it hunched over her and glared at me. I wondered if it could talk.

Almost on command, the creature spoke. "So you are the one Aizen-sama wishes for me to kill!"

Aizen-sama? The principal is behind this? What kind of conspiracy is going on at this school. And why was I suddenly going to be killed? Up until now it was some crap about just having my soul taken. I guess those wetre sort of synonymous to a certain degree though.

Rukia-chan elbowed the beast in the stomach and freed herself while it reeled in pain. She dashed to my side, and we tried to escape through the portal, there was no way we could fight this thing. But we couldn't make it through! How were we supposed to escape?

"You can't get away until I'm dead!" The monster explained. "Which means you're stuck here until I kill you!" It dashed forward and picked me up, tossing me into a wall.

"Naruto!" Rukia cried out in worry.

My left arm broke when I hit the wall. I let out a small yelp of pain as I stood up. The monster tried to grab Rukia-chan to, but she was too quick for it. She ran to my side to see if I was okay. I was glad she wasn't hurt. If something ever happened to her because of me, I'd never forgive myself.

The demonic entity spat out green acid at us, so we both dodged to the right, trying to run away. But I tripped, and when I stood up the thing spat more acid. moved to the right, and fell through a hole in the floor creating when the acid melted the ground away. I found myself plummeting into what looked like a dark abyss, but thankfully Rukia-chan caught my hand. She tried to help me up, but I could hear the creature spitting acid at her.

"Run!" I pleaded.

But she stayed still.

Ichigo-kun let out a groan of pain as he shielded Rukia-chan from the attack. The acid melted a hole in his back and burned his skin, but he seemed relatively fine. He reached down and helped pull me to safety.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" InuYasha-kun cried out like a shonen hero. He leapt toward the creature, swiping at it with hands that looked like glowing claws. But the monster caught him and slammed him into the ground. InuYasha's hat flew off, revealing two dog ears protruding from his silver hair.

"Damn it," he swore as he stood up. "If I had known that the supernatural was involved, I would have told you guys everything I knew."

"What's going on?" I begged.

"I'm a hanyou," InuYasha explained. "A half demon. I've mastered the art of transformation just enough to hide my claws but not my ears, which is why I always have my head covered. But don't worry, I'm a good guy, I'm still your friend. This thing is a hollow, it digests human souls. I had no idea something like this was involved in the kidnappings, damn it. I checked around for signs of hollow activity but I couldn't find any!"

He swiped at the Hollow again, but it ducked and sent him flying with a backhand slap.

Even with a half demon on our side, things seemed hopeless. The, just as quickly as things had begun, it was all over, an arrow of light pieced the Hollow's body, destroying it instantly.

There stood Kaede-sensei, holding a glowing bow of light. "I am sorry I took so long," she said apologetically. "I had no idea they'd send another attack so soon."

I sank to the floor, holding my broken arm in pain, trying to catch my breath. Just what the hell was going on? There was so much to take in. Kaede-sensei explained that she was a Quincy, a person trained to fight Hollows and other magical evils. "You were all so brave to try to solve the mystery of the kidnappings, but you needn't worry. I assure you everyone will be safe. This school has its guardians, and they won't rest until everything is back to normal."

"I was so powerless," I said. "My friends were in danger because of me and I could only watch as they all helped save me."

Kaede-sensei smiled. "Asking you to forget everything that happened here today would be too much. You've seen the dangers that lurk in this world I am sure you feel uneasy. Perhaps it was meant to happen. If you wish I can point you in the direction of those who can train you to combat evil. Evil lurks where we least suspect, and we could use more help. Of course I understand if this seems so sudden. But we're always looking for more recruits. If you want to talk more about it, visit me in my class after school. The same for the rest of you." Ans she stepped through the portal, leaving us to deal with InuYasha-kun's revelation, like she knew we would have to. I could tell that InuYasha was worried that things would change between us.

"So you're a half demon?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"That's so cool!" I said excitedly.

A look of relief washed over his face.

"Can I touch them?" Rukia-chan asked, though her hands were already playing with his dog ears.

We all laughed when InuYasha-kun scowled at her.

Ichigo-kun commanded our attention. "We may not be able to receive glory because of it, but the chance to do something good is now in front of us. Personally I don't see the attraction in risking my life for a bunch of total strangers, but we do owe Kaede-sensei for helping us. Not to mention that now that we've seen things with our own two eyes each, we can't forget the dangers hiding everywhere, so I doubt we could turn a blind eye to it. So do we accept Kaede-sensei's offer?"

We all nodded.

* * *

I knocked on sensei's door. "Come in," she said.

"We'll do it," I told her. "We're all in."

Those words changed our lives. Everything up until now was relatively peaceful, those notes, that Hollow, they couldn't compare to what was coming next for us. We were thrust into many more battles. But we'd never be helpless again. We were given the power to fight. And we'd be using it. We may not have been there to take down Aizen and Orochimaru, but we had plenty of other villains to deal with, like that bastard Naraku.

If I get the chance, I'd like to tell you that story too, someday.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Notes: Yay, that was Naruto's final chapter. Up next is a short interlude, then we go on to Kagome! Instead of .moving this to Crossovers, it will go to InuYasha next.  
**

**If you're wondering where Quincies and Hollows come from, they're from Bleach.  
**


	7. Interlude

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, InuYasha, Death Note, or Code Geass.**

**Anyway, thanks go to Tsukiyomaru, Emo-chan, Benehime, and NekoDoodle, for help with the descriptions.**

**And thanks go to Chrysolite Heart, Benehime, Spidey3000, and Tsukiyomaru for encouraging me to update!**

**PS Mochi wa mochiya is a Japanese proverb, not my own invention!**

**-tachi essentially means and company.**

* * *

Four figures sat on the floor, surrounding the go board. The first was L, a teacher at Mt. Raven High school. He had messy black hari and wore a simple white T-shirt and blue jeans. Even though it violated the dress code, he was allowed to do this because of his excellent credentials, and a little super natural help.

He placed a white stone on the go board, and waited for his opponent to make his next move.

Nara Shikamrau was his name. His black hair resembled a pine apple in a certain way. Though a look of laziness could usually be found plastered on his face, he was lost in deep thought. He had some of the worst grades in school, but alos one of the brightest minds. He just didn't often put that bright mind to use.

The white stone between Shikamaru's fingertips clacked loudly on the board.

Next was Yagami Light. He already had his next move planned, and he instantly placed a black stone on his board. He was L's partner, and they were both geniuses, with them working on the same team, only another duo of geniuses sttod a chance of beating them.

Enter Lamperouge Lelouch, Shikamaru's partner and fellow genius. he had short hair with a color that was a bit hard to descroibe. It was like a dark brown, yet it seemed like an odd shade of purple. He put some considertaion into his next move and placed his stone down on the board.It was a team game, two-on-two, but fun and gamers weren't the only thing they had on their minds.

Light Yagami spoke first, "Naruto, Ichigo, InuYasha, Rukia, Uryuu, and Kagome are all undergoing training, so looks like the good guys will have some more allies on their team. "

"Its a good thing we were able to protect Naruto-kun, wasn't it Light-kun?" L asked. "Leolouch-kun's plan was brilliant when he had Sakura-san ask Naruto-kun for a flower, he'd probably never give one to her otherwise. Its a shame we couldn't protect Hinata-san though. We should have worked more diligently to save everyone. Oh well, all is not lost." He reached for some of the sweets that he had stacked on a nearby table and grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry, devouring it in a second. "We can still rescue her and the others."

"We'll see about that," said Shikamaru pessimistically. "We can't fight, so all we can do is manipulate things behind the scenes with our Geass Note. But we can't control everyone. There were several times Naruto-tachi almost told the authorities about the D-Ravens, even though we wrote in the note that they wouldn't. We can use the note to control most people outside of this school easily, but within these walls their are many whose wills are beyond our grasp. Naruto-kun and his friends did what they could, we did what we could, perhaps its time to leave things to everyone else."

"If everyone said that nothing would veer get done," Light protested.

"Shikamaru does have a point though," Lelouch admitted. "Mochi wa mochiya." He propped his elbows up on his lap and let his head lazily rest in the cradle of his hands. "We've written everything we could in the Geass Note to further everyone along the safest paths we could think of, now we need to hope that the Shinigami Conglomerate can end things before they get even more out of control."


	8. Kagome: Summoner's Destiny

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Naruto, or Bleach...or Boogiepop...or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Dang, Kagome seems too OoC, this is harder than I imagined...**

**Author's Note: I never planned for Haruhi to have such a big role, but I just finished her show and I LOVE it!**

**FYI This chapter follows a bit of the actual Boogiepop and Haruhi novels to a small degree. Kagome's analysis of Boogiepop being a ridiculous fantasy is actually a lot like the one given by Suema Kazuko (of the Boogiepop series) when her classmates tell her about the shinigami.**

**Thanks goes to Chrysollite Heart for the help!**

**Gah, the pacing is so messed up!**

**And I just realized I'm using honorifics when the characters are thinking about each other, so I'm gonna stop that now... I think you aren't supposed to.  
**

**Kagome's PoV**

* * *

I.

My first day of school started out seeming like it would be a normal year. High school wasn't so bad. Then I got to fifth period science with Kurotsuchi-sensei.

"I can't be bothered to help you out with every little problem you'll have in class this year, so I suggest you take the time today to get to know each other. I don't care if you make friends in class and do nothing but talk all day, its your own problem if you fail my class and all get held back a year, so feel free to sit next to your buddies. But for now I suppose you should all stand up and give your introductions." The teacher turned his back to the class and began writing some complex equations on the board. I couldn't tell if we were supposed to be paying attention or if he was just bored.

I was so not liking him, how could a teacher be so apathetic towards his students? It was so rude!

Most of us gave simple introductions, nothing too special. When it was my turn I spoke quickly, neglecting to mention that my family runs the Higurashi shrine that seems to be growing really popular these days. People were going their for good luck charms all the time, I didn't want to stand out too much in this class. I'm not anti-social or anything, I'm pretty nice and I want to make friends, I just didn't want anyone going on about ridiculous mythology every time they got near me.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia," said one girl. She had a beautiful face with black hair that grew outward behind her neck and bangs that fell to the sides of her eyes. "I hope to be able to do my best to learn this year, its nice meeting you all."

I had no idea that we'd end up being such close friends.

A few more students went, but none of them said anything too interesting. Then it was _her _turn to go.

She wore a yellow ribbon in her short brown hair. She displayed a bright grin on her face. She commanded the attention of the entire room as she spoke, even the otherwise uninterested teacher. For a second it was like the entire world revolved around her. When she spoke, none of us knew how to react to her words. Were they a joke? Or was she serious?

"Normal people are beyond boring!" She declared loudly. "If there are any time travelers, aliens, hanyou, or shinigami in this class, then I want to meet you!" It was as if she honestly believed in those kinds of things.

She reminded me of my grandpa, who still believed those old legends of ancient Japan, about those mysterious creatures and demons. Some people never grow up I guess. Or at least, that's what I thought at the time. Little did I know I was about to find myself caught up in some weird adventure I'd never understand!

When all the introductions were over, the teacher turned to us just long enough to deliver another less than inspiring speech. "You may now use the rest of this time to converse with each other. Build those silly friendships that are supposed to help support you throughout high school while you all talk behind each other's backs!"

I turned to the others and tried to find someone to talk to. But everyone seemed to have already grouped off into their own circles already. I didn't feel like interrupting, so I just listened. One conversation caught my ear. The girl from earlier was talking with Kuchiki, it sounded like one of those ridiculous stories I was hearing all the time at home.

It was about a shinigami named Boogiepop, who supposedly haunts this town. I tried to ignore it, but having been forced to listen to those stories all my life they got on my nerves so easily, and when someone is saying something that annoys you, you tend to not hear anything but that person.

I've hear these urban legends before, but Boogiepop was on a completely different scale then the ones I'before. He's a beautiful boy who kills those who are young and beautiful. And he dresses in a purple cloak and wears a hat that looks like a shrunken pipe...like some kind of crazy cosplayer. I thought it was all some silly rumor that bored teenagers were coming up with, like the legendary Geass Note.

I had no idea how real Boogiepop was...or maybe I shouldn't say that. Even if he was real, he was nothing like his reputation, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

* * *

That day after school, I found a note in my locker. Having already heard the Boogiepop stories, I assumed this was just a prank based on some crazy school yard legend.

_You have been chosen to participate in the D-Raven's game, lose and your soul is ours. Your mission is to survive the attack after school today._

I crumpled the note and threw it in the trash. "What kind of prank was that?" I muttered under my breath. I went about the rest of my day as usual, but after school, my life was changed forever.

* * *

I rode my bike through the empty park, trying to get home quickly so I could get my homework done and go to the mall with a few of my friends. We had made plans the other day, but they were all dependent on the amounts of homework our teacher gave us. Unfortunately for our plans, the teachers hadn't held back when assigning us work, I already had a bunch of problems to do for Trigonometry, an essay to write, and some questions for History. Just thinking about all of it makes me feel like I'm about to explode in frustration! I was so lost in my thoughts I almost never noticed the growing shadow that engulfed me, but I saw it in time to stop pedal quickly out of the way of certain doom.

A starnge monster appeared out of nowhere and tried to crush me with its body!

She looked like a giant centipede, with a large black body, long black hair, a pure white mask on her face, and a hole in her chest. I knew what she was immediately, having heard the stories many times from my grandpa, but I never believed they were real. I was being attacked by a Hollow! My heart began to race as I pedaled faster than I ever had before in my life, trying to get away. But when a creature that large is chasing after you, its kind of hard to get away.

"Look out," I cried, realizing I was heading straight toward another girl, I didn't want to get anyone else caught up in this mess, so I tried to pedal sway from her, making sure the Hollow followed me. _'But, how can they be real?' _I wondered, still not quite believing it. "Run away!" I shouted at the girl when I realized she was stepping toward the Hollow, as if ready to confront it.

She wore our school uniform, and she looked strangely familiar...she looked like me I realized, or an older sister. Her hair was a bit longer, and she was a bit taller, but she did look strangely like me. She faced the Hollow unflinchingly. In her left hand she held a red apple, in her right hand she held a metal staff with a large decorative ring attached to the end, holding a small red sphere. She spun around on her heels, thrusting the staff out as if she were dancing, complex runes appeared beneath her feet, colored green, black, and blue. In a bright flash of light the runes all vanished, and a menacing figure hovered over the girl's head.

He whad a pale grayish-blue demonic looking face, scarier than the Hollow that had been attacking a moment ago. His outfit was made of black leather, and dark wings grew out of his back. He smiled eerily as he spoke. "Yo' Kikyou-chan, I take it you want me to fight this Hollow?"

"Yes, Ryuk-san," the girl replied calmly.

"You know this will cost you, right?" The creature asked.

Kikyou-san tossed the apple into the air and Ryuk-san caught it, hungrily shoving it into his mouth and devouring it core and all. "Well let's get this fight started, I'm bored already!" He flew toward the Hollow, slamming into its chest. "Yo' Kikyou-chan, maybe you should make some more pacts, I'm tired of being summoned just to deal with a few small fries."

He whined like a little kid who didn't want to do his chores. Even if he looked really scary, he was actually quite funny. It was nice to know he was one of the good guys.

The centipede Hollow opened its giant mouth and began charging a red beam.

_'The Hollows have a powerful weapon at their disposal,' _my grandpa had once told me. _'It's called the Cero and its very dangerous. If you ever run into a Hollow and it begins to charge a red beam in its mouth, then you need to run.' _He spoke to me in a context a narrative context, telling me a story, but I never believed him. I tried to get away, but my bicycle ran over a small rock, catapulting me onto the grass.

Ryuk planted himself between the Hollow and me, raising a barrier that absorbed the red beam of light. "Kikyou-chan, you realize you're going to owe me another apple for all of this, right?" hey raised his hand, gathering thin wisps of what looked like grey fog, forming a weapon in his hand; a giant three pronged boomerang made of metal. Forgoing the option of throwing his weapon, he flew at the enemy, dodging the centipedes many limbs as it tried to claw at him.

"Wait, you can't kill it, it's a lost soul, it needs to be purified," I warned, suddenly recalling my grandpa's stories.

"Don't worry, Ryuk-san's weapons are made to purify Hollow souls," Kikyou assured me.

With one fierce ,movement, Ryuk cut the demon in half. "Now let's go get some apples!"

Kikyou turned around and picked a small picnic basket off the ground, pulling an apple out from with in. She tossed it up to Ryuk, who happily took the fruit before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Turning to me, Kikyou spoke very calmly, "I assume you're very confused. If you wish I can explain things to you, or you can continue to live in your life as an ordinary girl. But I warn you, what you learn can not be forgotten."

* * *

In sat at a table with Kikyou, holding a menu in front of my face. She offered to pay for everything, but I felt a little guilty about that. Luckily I had some money with me.

"So what do you want to know?" She asked me.

"As much as possible. Did you happen to save me by mere chance, or did you know something was going on? Where do your powers come from? What is Ryuk? How much do you know about the D-Ravens...I'm sorry if I'm going to fast."

She smiled at me as she spoke, "not at all, I understand your confusion. I believe it would be easier to understand things if I answered your questions out of order, first,

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _"Normal people are beyond boring! If there are any time travelers, aliens, hanyou, or shinigami in this class, then I want to meet you!"_

**FYI this is based on an actual line in the original novel, I reworked it a little though so it hopefully doesn't count as plagiarism.  
**


End file.
